


I Smell The Rain Clouds In The Sky.

by LahraTeigh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (just not Kuroo that’s weird), Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drabble, Grooming, Kageyama and Kuroo are Brothers, Mama Kageyama Tobio, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Tho it’s not mentioned I pictures either Oikawa or Kenma being Kageyama’s Mate., i guess you can chose who you want it to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LahraTeigh/pseuds/LahraTeigh
Summary: Kuroo loves being a part of his brother’s and nephew’s lives.





	I Smell The Rain Clouds In The Sky.

“Uncle Tetsurou! You have to help us!” Kuroo turned around with a smile, as his two nephews jumped into his arms.

“Mama is trying to clean us again! You have to help us.” 

He heard his brother’s hurried foot steps coming towards them.

Kuroo smiled fondly at his protective mama-bear brother. 

“Can’t you just leave them alone, Tobio.” 

Tobio growled.   
“Boys come over here now.” He snarled.

The young boy’s groaned.  
“We don’t wanna! We’re sick of you grooming us!” One of the Boys huffed.

Kuroo was trying to hold back his smile, but failed miserably.

“How fun. Spit bath.” He said sarcastically, smirking cheekily.

Tobio glared at him. 

He gulped.

“You better do as your mama says, boys.” 

The boys groaned again.  
“Yes, Uncle Tetsurou.” They whined, walking back toward the grooming nest.

Tobio glared at his brother.  
“Wipe that smirk off your face Tetsurou, or I’m going to groom you too.” 

Kuroo laughed as his brother left the room.


End file.
